Napth
These enigmatic beings are as terrifying as they are mysterious. They're found just about anywhere at anytime. Sometimes they'll be slowly lumbering seemlingly directionless, and other times they'll appear hurried, knocking over trees and rocks with ease. Because of their strange traits they're very difficult to be classified. Some say that they are machines, while other maintain that they must be alive. Probably the most disturbing feature of Napths, is their apparent indestructability, both unarmed scavengers and the technologically advanced Order fear these beasts equally. Appearance There are several Napths in the land, and they all have some variation in their look, however some details remain constant. Firstly, they have a large barrel shaped body that appears to be made of wood, however, this is very unlikely as they can sustain hundreds of bullets without any splintering and can walk clear through a wall of fire without even blackening. They have a squat, rounded head, with a flat top and on the sides there are usually horns. The horns can vary a lot, on some specimens they look like a ram's horns, but in others they look like a dark ages barbarian's, and then sometimes they look like moose antlers. The face is also varied although most follow a simple form. The face seems to be carved into the head, like a jack-o-lantern. They often have triangular eyes and jagged uneven teeth. The inside of their heads can be clearly seen to be empty but the eyes, and mouth holes are lit by an internal fire that burns when the Napth is active. Behaviour and Biology Napths are towering siege engines of great destructive power. They can charge through a populated town, crashing through buildings and crushing people with seemingly no awareness. They do not seem to eat, breath, or sleep yet they exert great amounts of energy. Little is understood about the origins, or purpose of Napths. Intact pre-plague computers have shown that their is no mention of such a creature by any name in any field of research. There is no evidence to suggest that Napth were ever built. There is also no evidence to suggest that they evolved from another species or are perhaps a cyborg of any kind. They bare no insignias or markings, besides their wood-like skin, and they do not speak or vocalize in any way, although, the fire that burns inside their head can make a roaring sound if it is large enough. Napths do not respond to psychic communication. Napths do not seem to be effected by radiation. It is unknown if Napths at differently around one another. There have never been any recorded cases of two Napths meeting. NOTICE: NAPTHS ARE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND HAVE NO KNOWN WEAKNESSES. IF YOU ENCOUNTER A NAPTH. DO NOT TRY AND GET ITS ATTENTION OR THREATEN IT. IF IT IS MOVING, LET IT GO ITS OWN WAY AND DO NOT CROSS ITS PATH. IF IT IS STILL, PLOT A NEW COURSE AROUND IT. SIMPLY AVOIDING ITS EYES DOES NOT GUARANTEE SAFETY. Category:Creatures